Patience (single)
"Patience" es una canción de la banda estadounidense de hard rock Guns N' Roses publicada en el disco G N' R Lies y editada como sencillo en 1989. La canción alcanzó el cuarto puesto en la lista de ventas de los Estados Unidos. La canción fue compuesta en su totalidad por Izzy Stradlin y grabada en una sola sesión por el productor Mike Clink. La banda utilizó tres guitarras acústicas en la versión de estudio. También se grabó un vídeo de este tema, en el cual sólo los miembros de la banda permanecen en la imagen, mientras que los demás aparecen por un momento y luego desaparecen. La canción habla sobre los problemas entre Axl Rose y su ex mujer Erin Everly, aunque nada de esto ha sido confirmado nunca por ningún miembro del grupo. Otra teoría dice que la canción habla sobre la antigua relación de Stradlin con su ex novia Angela Nicoletti McCoy, algo tampoco confirmado. El hotel en el que fue filmado en vídeo fue derruido pocos días después de su grabación. Además, este es el último vídeo en el que aparece Steven Adler, aunque no toca en la canción. Tras la partida de Izzy Stradlin de la banda, la canción fue un número fijo durante Use Your Illusion Tour de 1991 y 1992, con Gilby Clarke y Slash interpretando como introducción una versión improvisada de Wild Horses, de los Rolling Stones. La Letra *1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 (whistle) *Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you *I'm still alright to smile *Girl, I think about you every day now *Was a time when I wasn't sure *But you set my mind at ease *There is no doubt *You're in my heart now *Said, woman, take it slow *It'll work itself out fine *All we need is just a little patience *Said, sugar, make it slow *And we come together fine *All we need is just a little patience (patience) *Mm, yeah *I sit here on the stairs *'Cause I'd rather be alone *If I can't have you right now *I'll wait, dear *Sometimes I get so tense *But I can't speed up the time *But you know, love *There's one more thing to consider *Said, woman, take it slow *And things will be just fine *You and I'll just use a little patience *Said, sugar, take the time *'Cause the lights are shining bright *You and I've got what it takes *To make it *We won't fake it, *I'll never break it *'Cause I can't take it (whistle) *...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah *Need a little patience, yeah *Just a little patience, yeah *Some more patience, yeah *Need some patience, yeah *Could use some patience, yeah *Gotta have some patience, yeah *All it takes is patience *Just a little patience *Is all you need *I BEEN WALKIN' THE STREETS AT NIGHT *JUST TRYIN' TO GET IT RIGHT *HARD TO SEE WITH SO MANY AROUND *YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE *BEING STUCK IN THE CROWD *AND THE STREETS DON'T CHANGE *BUT BABY THE NAME *I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THE GAME *'CAUSE I NEED YOU *YEAH, YEAH, BUT I NEED YOU *OO, I NEED YOU *WHOA, I NEED YOU *OO, ALL THIS TIME (ah) Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Singles de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones